prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure!. To activate their transformation, the girls need their Linkrun. "Pretty Cure Beat up!" is the title of the transformation track in original soundtracks. The hybrid version can be found in the album Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Original Soundtrack. Sequence Love to Cure Peach/Cure Angel Normal Transformation: First, she opens her Linkruna and slides her finger across the button. Her face is showing, and she shouts "Change..!". Next, her full body is shown, her hair ornaments disappear, and she shouts "Pretty Cure!". 'She puts her feet on the ground, raises her hands in the air, and shouts '"Beat Up!". She spins around, runs, and jumps in the air. Her brooch appears, then her dress. Her hair changes and her other clothes and ornaments appear step by step. Cure Peach glides down, and then introduces herself. Cure Angel Transformation: 'She shouts '"Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and her usual Cure clothes disappear. The Cure Angel version of her brooch appears. She starts to spin around, and a white light creates dress, shoes, arm warmers and Angel Wings for her. Next, her full costume is shown, and she introduces herself with the other Angel Cures. Cure Angel Transformation (Movie Version) She flies in sky, as a white light, and shouts "Change, Pretty Cure!". 'Next her Cure Angel Brooch is showing, and it destroyed at the same time. She shouts '"Beat Up!".Then her face is showing, and she introduces herself. Miki to Cure Berry/Cure Angel Normal Transformation: 'First, she opens her Linkrun ,touch the button. Her face is showing, and she shouts '"Change..!".Next her full body is showing, her hair ornaments disappears, and she shouts "..Pretty Cure!" 'She fell to his feet the ground, raise her hands in the air, and shouts '"Beat Up!".She spins around, and begins to slide along the ground. Her brooch appears , then her top & skirt. Her hair changed and her other clothes and ornaments appears in step by step. She jumps in the air. Cure Berry flies down, and then introduces herself. Cure Angel Transformation: ''' She shouts '''"Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and normal Cure clothes disappears.She starts spin around, and white light creates her top, skirt, shoes, arm warmers and Angel Wings for her. Next her full costume is showing, and she introduces herself with other Angel Cures. Inori to Cure Pine/Cure Angel Normal Transformation: 'First, she opens her Linkrun , touch the button. Her face is showing, and she shouts '"Change..!".Next her full body is showing, her hair ornaments disappears, and she shouts "..Pretty Cure!" 'She fell to his feet the ground, raise her hands in the air, and shouts '"Beat Up!".She spins around, and drops down. Her Brooch appears, then her dress. Her hair changed and her other clothes and ornaments appears in step by step. Cure Pine flies down, and then introduces herself. Cure Angel Transformation: ''' She shouts '''"Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and normal Cure clothes disappears. She starts spin around , and white light creates dress, shoes, arm warmers and Angel Wings for her. Next her full costume is showing, and she introduces herself with other Angel Cures. Setsuna to Cure Passion/Cure Angel Normal Transformation: ' First, she opens her Linkrun , touch the button. Her face is showing, and she shouts '"Change..!".Next her full body is showing, her hair ornaments disappears, and she shouts "..Pretty Cure!" 'She fell to his feet the ground, raise her hands in the air, and shouts '"Beat Up!".She spins around, and dive into the water. Her Brooch appears, then her dress. Her hair changed and her other clothes and ornaments appears in step by step. She jumps out of the water. Cure Passion flies down, and then introduces herself. Cure Angel Transformation: ''' She shouts '''"Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and normal Cure clothes disappears. She starts spin around, and white light creates dress, shoes, arm warmers and Angel Wings for her. Next her full costume is showing, and she introduces herself with other Angel Cures. Trivia *It is the first transformation in the franchise where the civilian clothes are not shown. The later series follow the same concept. However, hair accessoires like wigs or unusual hair styles are still shown in this transformation. *When the Cures fly down, they fly down in a similar way to the Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. *Their bodies, before they transform, are in sparkles. This is exactly the same as Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *With Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!, Cures can transform into their original Cure forms and Cure Angel forms. *Cure Berry's full transformation sequence was shown only once throughout the season, only shown in Episode 3. As during her very first individual transformation, the boot's addition was missing. In Episode 9, her arm warmers' addition was missing. Also, the following individual transformation sequences had missing parts or were shorten. *While Cure Peach and Cure Pine have got dual transformation sequences with every other Cure, Cure Berry and Cure Passion never got any dual transformation together. *There are trio transformation sequences with Peach + Berry + Pine, Peach + Berry + Passion and Berry + Pine + Passion, but there are no trio transformation sequences with Peach + Pine + Passion. *In Episode 38, Love transforms without her transformation sequence. It lasts ca. four seconds with incantation. *In Episode 39, Miki, Inori and Setsuna transform while standing on Westar, even with their final pose in the end. *Miki is the only person who closes her legs after saying, "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!". Gallery PeachBerry Beat Up Collage.png|Peach & Berry Transformation collage PinePassion Beat Up Collage.png|Pine & Passion Transformation Collage 640px-Cure Peach.jpg|Cure Peach' pose. CureBerry720p.jpg|Cure Berry's pose. 640px-Cure Pine Finishing Move.png|Cure Pine's pose. Curepassion6.jpg FPC01.Peach.Intro.png|Cure Peach's introduction pose. Fresh Pretty Cure Group Finish.png|The Fresh Pretty Cures' group introduction pose. Cure Peach Angel Finishing Pose.png|Cure Angel Peach Cure Berry Angel Finishing Pose.png|Cure Angel Berry Cure Pine Angel Finishing Pose.png|Cure Angel Pine Cure passion Angel Finishing Pose.png|Cure Angel Passion Cure Angels Finishing Pose.png|The Cure Angels' group introduction pose. Cure Pine (Tart).jpg|Love's and Miki's imagination about Cure Pine in Tarte's body. Fresh Pretty Cure - Episodio 12 - Il Grande Progetto di Keitaro 3 0007.jpg|The wigs are still there before they dissappear. Videos thumb|left|251px|Cure Peach Transformationthumb|251px|right|Cure Berry Transformation thumb|251px|left|Cure Pine Transformationthumb|251px|right|Cure Passion Transformation thumb|left|251px|Group Transformation(All 3)thumb|251px|right|Group Tranformation(all 4) Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations